


Compliance

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gavin is not having a good day, M/M, PWP, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Gavin is difficult, RK900 finds his own way to get him to comply





	Compliance

The first thing Rk900 noticed was the scowl on Reed's face. It was deep, much deeper than usual, and almost pressed into his skin.

He watched Gavin idly from across the room, eyes narrowing imperceptibly as a curse bit from the man's lips. The last dregs of his coffee had spilled onto the floor, and Gavin glared resolutely as two solitary "fuck"s passed from his lips. Rk900 frowned. Usually, his partner reserved only one "fuck" for such minor inconveniences, especially with so little coffee left.

"What are you looking at, you plastic prick?" Gavin returned his stare with reproach. Rk900 chose to say nothing, simply taking in Gavin's response. His LED flickered yellow. "Fucking whatever." Gavin growled, pushing his shoulder as he stalked past him. Rk900 let him. 

As he watched Gavin slump into his desk, a mission popped into his field of view. "Improve Detective Gavin Reed's mood so as to increase his productivity". Rk900 nodded quietly to himself, turning to fully scan Gavin. 

The detectives shoulders were extremely tight, as he sat in a hunched position that would undoubtably prove painful for a human like himself. "He's tense." Rk900 noted, storing away "shoulder massage" as a possible solution. His scanners next caught on the tiny bulge at the front of Gavin's pants; Gavin was aroused. And from the way his hips twitched forward minutely, Rk900 knew it caused him at least some measure of distress.

A new objective sprang into view. "Fuck Detective Reed." The wording was a bit crude for his taste, but he brushed it off. The first objective, "Get Gavin to a quiet area" flashed in the upper right-hand corner of his gaze. 

"Detective Reed. I request your assistance. It appears that the coffee maker is... malfunctioning." Gavin's lips pursed, and Rk900 briefly questioned the effectiveness of his solution.

"And what the fuck am I supposed to do about that, prick??" 

"Be useful." Not taking no for an answer, he grabbed the soft flesh of the detectives arm and dragged him away from his desk, Gavin flailing and cursing as he was pulled. 

"I will fucking destroy y-" Gavin's eyes bugged wide.

"The fucking machine isn't even-" 

"Shush." Rk900's plastic hand gently covered his mouth. "I'm only going to help you." Pressing Gavin into the wall with one hand, he started to tug at his jeans. Something between a wheeze and a scream left Gavin, his back tensing as he tried to push back against Rk900. 

Rk900 frowned, staring down at the short man thoughtfully. The struggling made no sense, unless... Gavin wanted him to play rough? His LED whirred yellow as he processed this new information. 

"If you keep struggling I will slap your cute little ass until you bleed." Dirty talk. Perfect. It was what Gavin wanted, after all. Gavin stiffened, keeping thankfully still as Rk900 continued to divest him if his pants and boxers.

"You have a remarkable posterior..." Rk900 murmured, rubbing the pads of his thumb against the soft, chubby flesh of his cheek. Only to help Gavin relax, of course. 

The thumb traveled lower, toying with the outer edges of Gavin's folds. A soft whine left Gavin, and he pushed down against the finger. Humming, Rk900 rubbed small circles with the thumb, increasing the pressure whenever a particularly broken whine left Gavin.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Breath fanned out of him to stir the minuscule hairs on Gavin's neck. "You like being touched like this." His finger pushed into Gavin's hole. To Rk900's satisfaction, Gavin was wet enough to give way easily, allowing him to pump his finger briskly. The wet squelch that left him sent a jolt to Rk900's groin. 

Gavin moaned into his hand, shaking as he pressed into the finger. "Dirty little whore..." Licking a long, wet stripe from the base of his neck to Gavin's ear, he nibbled delicately on his earlobe as he added a second finger. Gavin moaned in appreciation, and he slid in a third. 

Spreading the fingers wider, he stroked at Gavin's hot inner walls, flicking idly as the man trembled at his ministrations. Rk900 could feel the wetness seeping out of Gavin and pooling in his palm. He pulled them out, and Gavin whined, pressing himself insistently against Rk900. 

"Hush." He slapped his ass harshly. "I will be inserting my cock now." Gavin stiffened, trying to peer back at him even as Rk900 held him down. Rubbing the soft spot between Gavin's shoulder blades reassuringly, he took out his cock and pressed it against Gavin's wet cunt.

"You will be extremely relaxed in only a few moments." He preened, sliding deeper and deeper into the trembling and keening detective. Despite his wetness, Gavin still proved extremely tight and tense. Frowning, Rk900 grasped his tiny, testosterone-grown penis between his fingers, twisting and pulling at it, finger tracing and teasing the tiny ridges until Gavin relaxed, pressing down hard on his cock. It felt pleasantly hot in his hand, twitching at the touch. 

"Good boy!" Rk900 encouraged, the hand on Gavin's back still stroking him soothingly. His objective was being accomplished. "Such a good boy for me, getting all nice and loose."

He thrust in further. Gavin's walls still clung to him, pulsing with a certain hunger that caused a strange sensation to pool in Rk900s stomach. Ecstasy. Well, in a human, that's what the feeling would have been. Rk900 thrust harder.

Gavin was whining now, far past his moans from earlier, soft and compliant and mewling into his hand, breath so silky and hot and Rk900 was extremely pleased at how well he was accomplishing his mission. Already, he could feel Gavin's walls start to tighten around him, and he thrust in one last time before staying buried to his hilt, realesing a long stream of artificially-heated semen.

Removing the hand from Gavin's back, he slowly traced the puffy, heated skin of his cunt, stretched right where his cock remained inside. Small sniffles mixed with whines still left Gavin, as he struggled to keep himself upright on the breakroom counter. 

"You were a very good boy, Gavin. You did so well for Daddy." Rk900 crooned, hands tracing up and down Gavin's sides, fanning under his shirt to stroke his ribs. Gavin only hiccuped in response. Still, his shoulders slumped like jelly as he remained pressed against the counter. 

Pulling out with a soft pop, Rk900 ignored the tiny hole that gnawed at him. "Lets get you cleaned up now." He hummed, grabbing a wad of paper towels from near the coffee maker. "We have another case, and we need to move out in the next five minutes." 

Gavin didn't speak, still facing the wall. For a moment, Rk900 was worried. But he brushed it off. Gavin's shoulders were slumped. Obviously, his stress was gone. The words "Mission Complete" popped into his vision, and Rk900 smiled.


End file.
